


A Leo in Time

by WritingRobin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRobin/pseuds/WritingRobin
Summary: Harry Potter has been helping to re-build Hogwarts and gather up the remaining Death eaters after the devastating Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. The summer is nearing its end and Harry must decide if he should complete his education or continue his work at the ministry. However, a disastrous mistake leads to Harry suddenly being jerked back to 1977. He now must figure out how to get back to his own time as well as resist any temptation he has to change the course of history. A feat that is difficult as he now shares a dormitory with Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.





	A Leo in Time

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly out across the sweeping green grass of Hogwarts grounds, the tree above casting a dappling glow down upon Harry Potter as tipped his face upward to enjoy the momentary rays of sunshine that filtered down through the clouds. It had been a rather rainy summer here in Scotland, Harry would know since he rarely left the grounds except when Kingsley Shacklebolt would ask him to please come and help on one raid or another. 

These where the only times Harry would agree, he had point-blank refused to attend any of the award ceremonies, banquets, balls, festivals, interviews or any other affair that had wanted him to be the main focus and attention for saving wizarding Britain. He had received owls at a near-constant state the days and weeks preceding the Battle of Hogwarts. Witches and wizards all either thanking him. apologizing for losing faith in him or begging him to come celebrate. He had refused them all, politely of course, but none the less refused all the same. He had enough press and publicity to last him a lifetime, and he thought he rather damn well deserved a break from it all. However, he couldn’t make himself sit still, he had spent the first two days after the Battle in a private and warded room in the Leaky Cauldron and hadn’t been able to relax as he had intended too. There was just so much to be done. Death-eaters were still on the run, dementors running rampant, Hogwarts half destroyed, and of course. The funerals. 

Harry’s calm and relaxed face pinched slightly, and he lowered his head as a cloud softly drifted across the sun, casting his tight face into shadow as he recalled the many funerals he had attended. The people who had lost their lives fighting for him.  “No,”  he told himself firmly in his head.  “They weren’t fighting just for me they were fighting against Voldemort and what he stood for.”  But even as he told himself this now, as well as a few months ago. The guilt eating at his stomach was so strong that it made him feel nauseous. The faces of all those who had passed flashed through his mind. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Dobby, Collin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and even Severus Snape. All of them died in just a matter of hours, all because he hadn’t been able to take down Voldemort sooner. All because he wasn’t- 

“Harry?” a gentle voice asked, jerking Harry back to the present and out of his painful thoughts. A soft hand gently touched his cheek and he realized with embarrassment that he had tears trailing thickly down his cheeks. Ginny’s eyes softened and she slid her arms around him in a gentle hug but didn’t ask him why he was crying. 

"Hermione and Ron say the Great Hall is about finished, want to come look?” she asked, and Harry felt a wave of gratitude at her distraction. They hadn’t gotten back together, things were just too complicated between them to warrant a romantic relationship right now, but they were still friends, very good ones at that. Harry agreed and got to his feet, wondering if they would ever continue down that path, or if he had simply changed and gone through too much to ever feel that spark or connection again. They walked in compatible silence back up the sweeping lawns of Hogwarts grounds and into the large entrance hall, Harry wiping the last evidence of tears from his cheek as he did so. He could hear voices echoing out of the Great Hall and was easily able to recognize Hermione, Ron, Professor McGonagall, and oddly enough Peeves the Poltergeist. He rounded the corner into the massive hall and saw McGonagall looking up at Peeves as the ghost zoomed around near the ceiling. 

“I ain't see no holes, Mrs. New Head.” He called down to her as he squinted at the corners of the enchanted ceiling. 

“No cracks, no seams, no damages left that you can see?” McGonagall called back sharply and Peeves started to blow a raspberry at her before he noticed the sharp look she was giving him and flipped upside down and grinned down at them. 

“As I said, head lady. I ain't see no holes or crack or seams or damage. It is fine!” He puffed and McGonagall eased and nodded. 

“Thankyou Peeves, now if you’ll go inform the other house ghosts that classes are said to start in three days’ time, they sometimes lose track.” She commanded. Peeves looked mildly annoyed at being bossed around but wouldn’t dare contradict the new Headmistress and whizzed out of the Great Hall. 

“You know.” Came Ron’s voice from the teachers' table. “He’s rather grown on me the little shit. He’s been a right help this summer.” Hermione looked at him a bit disapprovingly at his language and Harry realized they were working on adding the gemstones back into the large hourglasses that held the house points. Ginny lightly squeezed Harry’s arm. “I have to go meet with mum. We will talk later, yeah?” She asked and Harry nodded and lightly patted her hand before she headed out, calling a quick goodbye to Hermione, Ron, and McGonagall. Other wizards and witches were milling around the castle as they repaired and rebuilt the final touches. He ignored them all as he hopped up the few steps and picked up some gems from the large cloth bag and rolls the deep emerald stone in his hand. 

“The Hall has come together great.” He commented, “It’s like nothing ever happened.” He glanced around the gleaming walls and floor and Hermione made a noise of agreement. Ron clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“True that mate. I’m glad it got done before classes start back up.” He said and Hermione piped in. 

“Ooooh yes. I’ve heard the second years are quite scared to come back. The only experience that had with this place is when the Death-Eaters were running it. Harry huffed and was about to reply when McGonagall stepped forward. 

“Speaking of returning students.” She said, voice crisp and official. “I would like to talk to you three in private, perhaps my office?” she suggested, and Harry frowned and pulled his wand out and cast a quick ‘muffliato’ under his breath. Hermione looked disapproving but Harry continued. 

“Why not here Professor? No one will hear us.” He said, and in all honesty, he just didn’t want to go back to that office if he could ever avoid it. McGonagall gave him a sharp look before she seemingly understood and straightened a fold on her sleeve. 

“Yes, as I was saying. Students are returning in three days-time. And you three, as well as select other older students. Muggle-borns to be precise. Were robbed of their opportunity to complete their 7th-year education and graduate. It is for this reason that I am offering an exception and allowing these select students the chance to come back this year and join the 7th year students in classes.” She said formally, but her eyes were rather gentle as she eyed the trio. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and gushed almost instantly. “Oh yes! Yes, Professor, I would be happy too!” she almost squeaked before she seemed to gain control of herself and took a steadying breath. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance as they tried not to snicker at Hermione’s reaction. Of course, she would jump on the chance to get her actual degree, she had been such a hardworking student that it was almost criminal that she didn’t have one to show for it. Ron, however, looked a bit unsure. 

“I… had plans to actually help George out, you know? Since Fred….” He trailed off and McGonagall nodded. 

“It is completely your choice Mr. Weasley. All I ask is for you to tell me your decision before the morning of September 1st. Same goes for you Mr. Potter.” she said and turned and swept out of the hall. Leaving Harry to ponder what he should do. 

*******

That evening Harry was sitting on the comfy armchair in front of a blazing fire. He had been allowed to use one of the old teacher quarters as his own during the summer. Meaning he had his own bedroom, washroom, living area, and even a small kitchenette that the elves had to help him figure out since it was all magical and not the usual Muggle working kitchen he had obviously grown up with. He was quietly writing in a small leather-bound journal in his lap, the fire cracking merrily and sending a soft orange glow across his lap and the pages of the journal. He had debated for a long while whether or not to write this, but in the end, he had known that no-one would ever know the truth if he didn’t. People would read the bias or sometimes just completely wrong fact that the Daily Prophet would publish and never would have the full story or explanations for what had happened. Which was why he was quietly writing, the front of the journal labeled “The Sorcerers Stone.” He had Hermione’s notes next to him with the details from Snape’s potion riddle, and Ron’s notes on how he accomplished the chessboard when the flames glowed green and he looked up from writing. 

“Ah! So glad I didn’t have to wake you, Harry. But we really need your help.” The head asked and Harry sighed and flipped the journal shut with a soft snap. 

“What is it now Minister?” he asked, and Kingsley laughed. “You know damn well you don’t need to call me that.” The man laughed deeply, the low tenor echoing along the stone walls. 

“But it’s true,” Harry said back, grinning despite himself as he slid off the seat and sat in front of the fire. “What’s going on, why do you need me?” he asked, a wary tone creeping into his voice. 

“Walden Macnair,” Kingsley said darkly. “We got a tip-off by Draco Malfoy. Draco says Macnair is hiding out at their manor. His mother, Narcissa has backed him up. But they conveniently didn’t mention where Lucius is.” 

Harry frowned, he knew the Malfoys had escaped the battle, and later had been convicted and resulted to house arrest instead of Azkaban after Harry had vouched in their defense at the trial. Their wands had been confiscated and they had weekly visitors to the manor as well as trips to the ministry Aurors. 

“Do you believe him?” Harry finally asked and Kingsley snorted. 

“Not as far as I can throw him. But who knows, he is rather skinny.” He pointed out and Harry snorted and leaned back.  
“And you need me for this why?” He asked

“Well, you know Draco better than we do, and you also know the layout of the Manor pretty well.” He said and Harry guffawed 

“Know Draco? We hated each other, and as for the manor, the only time I’ve been there was when they captured us during the war and tried to keep us as prisoners in the room under the drawing-room.” He argued, “Now seriously Kingsley, what’s the real reason you need me?” He demanded and the man sighed. 

“Alright fine, in all honesty, I am short staffed Harry. Aurors are being called out to help families, especially the muggle-borns prepare to travel to London to get on King's cross. Usually, the Muggle-Magical liaison office and Muggle-born records are handled, but you know as well as I do that those departments were wiped cleanout. Its complete madness and the best ones to help are level-headed Aurors, it also makes the muggles feel safer and trust us more when they say we are an equivalent of those uh… pollycease men to help bring them to London.” 

Harry ignored the miss-pounced policemen comment and looked at the wall thoughtfully for a long moment before he sighed. “Okay fine, when do you need me?” he asked, and Kingsley visibly eased. 

“At dawn, if you don’t mind, meet us outside the Malfoy Manor gates. Okay?” he said and Harry agreed quietly as Kingsley’s head vanished with a soft ‘pop’ and the emerald flames turned back to soft orange and yellow.


End file.
